Hunter
The Hunter Job class is the original progression in the path of the Archer Job class before the Alternative Second Job classes were released. Most of the skills of the Hunter Job class are centered on the deployment of traps, giving the Hunter an edge in versatility as it is able to adapt to a number of situations. Another major part of the Hunter class is the use of a Falcon which can increase the damage of the Hunter making it one of the most powerful 2nd job classes there is in the game. An Archer may become a Hunter once he/she has reached at least Job Level 40 and completed the Hunter Job Change Quest. Hunters became more adept in using Bows, enabling them to shoot arrows faster compared to Archers. With the skills they have, they take their knowledge and skill of the Bow & Arrow to the next level. Tips:To get ingame cash/ROK points. just register to this link http://hatmoney.club/144166740489/ after that you will recieve message on your RO account for confirmation to get your cash/rok point. Job Change Guide Changing into Hunter class from an Archer requires the player to complete these tasks: * Written Test * Item Collection * Battle Test With the completion of these tasks, the Hunter guild will recognize you worthy as a Hunter. The Hunter Guild has moved from Payon to Hugel. To get to Hugel, you must first drop off at Juno and ride the domestic airship which will take you to several parts of the Republic of Schwartzvald, which includes Hugel. The Hunter Guild is north of the airship drop-off point. It is a large building with the words "Hunter Guild" written on a signboard on its roof. The first part of the test is a written test. Talk to Hunter Sherin, and she will ask you a series of questions (sort of an interview) to see if you have the characteristics of a good hunter. Here are good answers to the questions: # Just explore. # Walk with a friend. # Go hunting. # Rest at Morroc. # Would it be possible to have a heal please? # Make your own. # Tell them where to level and make money. # Personally escort him/her. # Watch and attack if asked for help. # Find owner. All in all, the Hunter guild does not accept those who do not type properly but rather know proper conduct, are adventurous, and show courtesy to other players. The next part of the test is an item-gathering test, set by the Demon Hunter. The required items are quite easy to obtain so to speak. Return to the Hunter Guild with the items and speak to the Demon Hunter to deliver the items. There are 7 possible sets of items: After delivering the items, speak with Hunter Sherin to obtain the location of the actual Hunter Guildsman, who has positioned herself in the building to the east of the central castle in Payon. Enter the first room on your right, and speak with the hunter there. The Hunter you need to talk to may also be in the actual Archer guild building, in the room on the right. She will warp you to a maze area. This obstacle between yourself and your second class is a test of your ability to recognize targets, deal damage quickly and effectively, and coolness under a time limit. There are four kinds of monsters in the maze. * Poring * Zombie * Skeleton Archer * Mummy However, instead of being identified by their monster species, they will have various other names. You must target and defeat all 4 monsters labelled "Job Change Monster". Killing any monster with another name will cause you to fail the test and be forced to start over. Keep your cool and read each monster name carefully before Double Strafing the target. There is one Poring target, three Zombie targets, one Mummy target and one Skeleton Archer target. In order to pass you have to kill ANY 4 with the 'Job Change Monster' name. The Zombies are located left, right and center (12 o'clock direction of starting point). The Poring is near the exit portal. The Mummy is located lower left with and the Skeleton Archer to the far right. There are also small puddles of water lying around the maze. Walking into one of these puddles will warp you out of the dungeon and you will be forced to start over again. Walking in straight lines one pace at a time will prevent you from falling in. Finally, there is a time limit of one minute. It is quite a small maze fortunately, so keep your composure and target each correct monster. Once all 4 targets have been neutralized, all monsters in the maze will die. Proceed to the center of the maze and speak to the switch which looks like a black version of a portal. Speaking to the switch will trigger a 30 second time limit at which you must find the exit and escape the dungeon, or else you will be forced to restart. The exit is on the opposite side of the maze from where you started. When all three tasks are successfully performed, you obtain a Necklace of Wisdom from the Hunter Guildsman. Give the Necklace to Hunter Sharon in Hugel to finish your job change and become a Hunter. It is highly recommended that you proceed out of town and kill some weak monsters to obtain two job levels. Putting these two points into Beast Bane and Falconry Mastery will enable you to obtain your falcon and save you a trip back to Hugel. Speak to the Falconer on the second level of the Hunter Guild base to obtain your falcon. It does not impede your progress in any way (unlike a Merchant's Pushcart) so it is recommended you obtain one even if you do not intend to use it. It costs 2,500 Z to get a Falcon. Builds Effects of Stats *STR - Increase weight limit (30/STR).Left usually at 1. *AGI - increase ASPD, Flee rate. *VIT - Increase HP & DEF ,as well as HP regeneration rate & status resistance. For WoE & PvP fights. *INT - Increase SP & MDEF, SP regeneration rate & MATK. Also increases Falcon damage. *DEX - increase bow damage, HIT rate, ASPD. Primary stat of Hunters. *LUK - increase CRIT rate, Damage, Perfect Dodge, as well as the probability of the Auto-Blitz/Falcon attacks : 3%+(LUK/3). Powerhouse Hunter (DEX/AGI) ' *STR: 1 *AGI: 90-99(base) *INT: 1-30 *VIT: 1-30 *DEX: 99 (base) *LUK: 1 Skills: *Double Strafe *Ankle Snare Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap Probably the fastest build to level up in the game and it is definitely the most common Hunter build. Coupled with high ASPD and its ATK damage, this not one foe to be reckoned with. Its high ASPD is derived from its high DEX and AGI attributes. Having high AGI doesn't only mean it having high ASPD but also high Flee. Its high damage output is derived from its main attribute, DEX. It is claimed to be one of the most powerful builds in the game. Capable of going solo or in a team, one to be with in all kinds of situations (PVP, PVM, WoE & MVP Hunting). '''Semi-Blitzer/Hybrid Hunter (DEX/AGI/INT/LUK) ' *STR: 1 *AGI: 90+ *INT: 20-50 *VIT: 1 *DEX: 60+ *LUK: 80+ Skills: *Double Strafe *Ankle Snare *Blitz Beat *Steel Crow Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap *Landmine Hunters gain the ability to automatically let the Falcon attack while attacking using bows. With a bit of LUK the Falcon will attack more often (Auto Blitz). This Build aims to take this special feature into consideration while still maintaining a decent damage output with bow attacks. 'Falconier Hunter (AGI/INT/LUK) ' *STR: 1 *AGI: 90+ *INT: 30+ *VIT: 1-30 *DEX: 30-60 *LUK: 60+ Skills: *Ankle Snare *Blitz Beat *Steel Crow Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap *Landmine This build does away with bow attacks completely and rely almost entirely with the Falcon's Auto Blitz. Double Strafe will be very weak in this build and as such almost all attack will be normal bow shots (ctrl+click). LUK and AGI are prioritized for Auto Blitz chance. High ASPD and LUK will give more chances for the Falcon to fly and deal damage. Some builds also stat in more INT for trap and Falcon damage. Minimal DEX is allocated to fuel early leveling and to provide additional HIT (Auto Blitz only works if your attack hits). '''Trapper Hunter (INT/DEX/VIT) *STR: 1 *AGI: 9 *INT: 76+4 (job bonus) *VIT: 68+2 (job bonus) *DEX: 90+ *LUK: 1 Skills: *Ankle Snare *Blitz Beat *Steel Crow *Landmine Other suggested skills: *Shockwave Trap *Detect *Remove Trap *Skid Trap *Sleeper *Freezing Trap This build is focused on WOE and PVP aspect of the game where the main role of a Hunter class is to disable incoming enemies. VIT is allocated for HP and survival while DEX and INT provide for trap damage and SP pool to enable continuous trap placement without losing SP too fast. This build usually plays support role and equips a dagger and shield instead of a bow for defense purposes. The decent amount of DEX will make Double Strafe do some damage but is not the focus of the build. ASPD is horrible in this build, damage from stacking traps will be the main tool in killing enemy targets. Equipment Headgear * Cap 1 (Upper) - basic and cheap. * Apple of Archer (Upper) - DEX + 3. * Flying Angel Wing (Upper) - ASPD + 3%, Reduce Casting Time by 3%. INT + 1, AGI + 1. * Joker Jester (Upper) - LUK + 2. * Ulle's Cap1 (Upper) - DEX + 2, AGI + 1 * Model Training Hat (Upper) - Dex + 2 * Binoculars (Mid) - DEX + 1 * Black Devil Mask (Mid) - ALL STATS + 2 * Well-Chewed Pencil (Lower) - HIT + 3, with Model Training Hat DEX + 2 DEF + 2 Footgear *Sandals1 *Shoes1 *Boots1 *Fricco's Shoes - AGI + 2 Odin's Blessing, Falcon Muffler Maximum HP and SP + 5% AGI + 3 *Crystal Pumps - Luck + 5, MDEF + 10 *Balls n Chains - ATK + 50 if equiped with Bloody Shackle Balls : Cards that could be compounded with the slotted footgears. * Matyr Card - AGI + 1, MHP + 10%. * Green Ferus Card - VIT +1, MHP + 10%. * Chonchon Card - AGI + 1, FLEE + 2. * Verit Card - MHP/MSP + 8%. * Male Thief Bug Card - AGI + 2 * Firelock Card - If refine rate is >= 9 MHP/MSP + 10% Armor * Mink Coat 1 * Tights 1 - DEX + 1 * Coat 1 * Mantle 1 * Odin's Blessing 1 * Pantie 1 : Cards that can be equiped with the slotted armors. * Ancient Mimic Card - Every 18 Base LUK, you gain 1 AGI. * Peco Peco Card - MHP + 10% * Porcellio Card - ATK + 25, DEF - 5 * Pupa Card - MHP + 700 * Rocker Card - DEX + 1, ATK + 5 * Venatu Card - Every 18 Base AGI, you gain 1 LUK. Garment *Falcon Muffler - Flee Rate + 15, Perfect Dodge + 5 *Hood 1 *Muffler 1 *Undershirt 1 - MDEF + 1 Pantie AGI + 5, Flee Rate + 10 : Cards that can be compounded with the slotted garments. * Whisper Card - Flee Rate + 20, Increase damage from Ghost Property attacks by 50%. * Kavach Icarus Card - Flee Rate + 10 Rate 0~4 Additional Flee Rate + 10 Perfect Dodge + 1 * Nine Tail Card - AGI + 2 Rate 9~10 Flee Rate + 20 * Orc Baby Card - Increase resistance to Neutral Property attacks by 10%., Flee Rate + 10 Rate 9~10 Add a resistance against Neutral Property attacks by 5%. Add a Flee Rate + 5 * Bapho Jr. Card - AGI + 3, Critical Rate + 1% * Dragon Tail Card - AGI + 1, Flee Rate + 10, Inflict 5% more damage with Double Strafing and Arrow Shower. * Raydric Card - Increase resistance to Neutral Property attacks by 20% Shield Hunters are limited to wearing guards. You cannot attack with a bow while your guard is equipped, because bows are two handed weapons. You can, however, do any Trap or Falcon skill (such as Blitz Beat or Detect) while wearing your guard. Accessory *Bloodied Shackle Ball *Bow Thimble 1 - Ranged Attack Damage + 3%. *Clip 1 - MSP + 10 *Glove 1 - DEX + 1 *Brooche 1 - AGI + 1 *Renown Archer's Gloves - HIT + 5, Critical Rate + 5, DEX + 1 : Cards that can be compounded with the slotted accessories. *Kukre Card - AGI + 2 *Vitata Card - Enables use of Level 1 Heal. Increases SP consumption of all skills by 25%. *Wormtail Card - DEX + 2 *Zerom Card - DEX + 3 *Yoyo Card - AGI + 1, Perfect Dodge + 5 *Zhu Po Long Card - AGI + 1, CRIT + 3 Weapon * Composite Bow 4 - ATK + 29 Dealing damage using 2x2x Size/Race/Element cards * Arbalest 2 - ATK + 90, Dex + 2 * Ballista 1 - ATK + 145 * Burning Bow 1 - Add a 10% resistance to the Fire Property. If equipped together with Fire Arrow, increases damage by 25%. * Earth Bow 1 - If equipped together with Stone Arrow, increases damage by 25%. * Frozen Bow 1 - If equipped together with Crystal Arrow, increases damage by 25%. * Gust Bow 1 - If equipped together with Wind Arrow, increases damage by 25%. * Hunter Bow 1 - ATK + 125 * Orc Archer Bow - If equipped together with Steel Arrow, increases damage by 50%. : Most useful cards. * Archer Skeleton Card - ATK + 10% * Drops Card - DEX + 1, ATK + 5 * Elemental/Size/Race Cards Arrows Arrows are VERY important to Hunters. The fact that a Hunter can use a carded weapon with an elemental arrow without having to trouble a Sage for an Endow is a huge advantage in every aspect of the game, especially leveling. Arrow Crafting Skill *Zargon - 150 Silver Arrows *Red Blood - 150 Fire Arrows *Crystal Blue - 150 Crystal Arrows *Wind of Verture - 150 Wind Arrows *Green Live - 150 Stone Arrows *Mystic Frozen - 50 Frozen Arrows *Iron - 100 Iron Arrows *Steel - 100 Steel Arrows *Trunk - 150 Arrows *Armor Piece of Dullahan - 50 Shadow Arrows *Gill - 150 Crystal Arrows Class Data Skills Refer to the Archer skills for the first job class skills. Ankle Snare Beast Bane Blastmine Blitz Beat Claymore Trapperrrrrr Detect Falcon Mastery Flasher Freezing Trap Landmine Remove Trap Sandman Shockwave Trap Skid Trap Spring Trap Steel Crow Talkie Box Quest Skill Phantasmic Arrow Soul Link Hunter Spirit allows the character to use the skill Beast Charge Job Bonuses See Also *Archer *Sniper Category:Classes Category:Second Classes